


Beans up above

by JesusLovesVolleyball



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, My First Fanfic, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusLovesVolleyball/pseuds/JesusLovesVolleyball
Summary: (By the way this is my first fic)Papyrus wants to try something on the surface he's found interesting for a bit: coffee. So Sans decides to take him to a nearby coffee shop.





	Beans up above

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I'm sorry if this turns out bad! I typed this in the morning so it might not be good. But, I hope you still enjoy. :)

It was about 8:30 AM. Or so the clock read. Sans was still happily snoozing while Papyrus had jumped up about 4 hours ago. He looked at the clock again. "SANS!" He shouted. It was like this every morning. "SANS WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES!!!!" He tapped his foot on the floor. No answer came. After a few minutes, he heard the floor creaking. He saw his lazy brother emerge from the other side of the wall. "what's up papyrus." Sans said. "NOTHING IS UP SANS. EXCEPT FOR THE CEILING. ANYWAY, I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING TODAY!" Papyrus told him. "try what?" Sans asked him. "SO I SAW THIS HUMAN A FEW WEEKS AGO, I ASKED WHAT SHE WAS DRINKING. SHE SAID THIS SO CALLED 'COFFEE'." Papyrus explained. "oh i see." Sans replied. "have you ever bean to coffee shop before?" Sans' grin expanded and Papyrus tilted his head in confusion. "you'll get it later." Sans said. "let's go." Papyrus was left in the dust of confusion again but he followed Sans out the door. After a walk around the corner and down the street, they arrive at this small spot. There isn't a line so it wanted that crowded. A grouchy looking cashier was at the counter. "Welcome. May I take your order?" He grumbled. Papyrus squinted at the menu. "A SMALL CARAMEL MACCHIATO." He pronounced the last word with a bit of trouble. "That'll be $1.99. Oh and name of order?" The cashier said. Sans gave him the money and Papyrus gave him the name of the order. "PAPYRUS." The cashier nodded.  
.......

After the coffee was received, they left the quiet little shop. Papyrus had 5 gulps already and had a visual amount of higher energy in his step. "SANS I THINK YOU'D NEED THIS MORE THAN I. YOU COULD HAVE MORE ENERGY!" Papyrus suggested. They were walking back to the house. "no thanks brew." Sans cracked the joke. "SANS!!!" Papyrus understood that one and Sans just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised you read all this way. Thanks. I hope to get better in the future.


End file.
